flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ
''ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ ''is one of the most dangerous killers in FlaB 3 other then the hackers who use their cheats to kill. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ is a free killer and doe's not use any hacks, she is compleltly fair with fights. She doesn't go around picking someone to fight though, she useally finds someone who is killing poeple for no reason at all, or someone who is harassing someone. These are the people she'll go for. She never wants to cause any trouble, but she will not take anyone's crap. Any insultes leading to harassment to ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ will alow her fairly to attack, she is swift and can disappear fast as lightining in the skies. She will warn you once to stop what you are doing with one hit on your bird, but if you are to start up once again of what you were doing before ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ attacked, she will kill you. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ knows all the secrets to FlaB 3, but only uses them if she is wanting to be alone from the others around her in the same scape. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ is a nice person to get to know, but if you are someone who likes to harass, kill, or any other reasons she will warn you with one hit, if you do it again she will kill you. She can be found on the game Amnesia-The Dark Descent or Amnesia-A Machine for Pigs. These are the two of her favourite games not including FlaB. She is a fan of the horror games, Amnesia and can walk right through the darkness without useing her lantern or tinderboxes. If a creature is to pot out of nowhere, she'll simply run and hide away from it. These do not give her any shock, but make her feel like as if she was truely in the game. She also loves horror movies, mostly Tremors though. When on FlaB, ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ will come as her formal name, or as 'ᴀmnesiᴀ'. She is a loyal friend to another known-bird on FlaB, WrappedUpFrodo. Frodo and ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ work together to fight off the hackers who like to get online to kill people for fun, or some of the people who get on and curse for no reason and harass the others online. Frodo takes care of everyone who doe's this, with ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ's help by her side. The one thing they cannot stand though is the people who 'spam' FlaB and ruin the game for everyone. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ and Frodo take this as a challenge, and so spam the person until he/she is to leave. Once he/she has left, ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ or Frodo will stop the 'spamming war'. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ can be found on city6, hill6, island6, or snow6. And WrappedUpFrodo can be found on the same. Rarely, Frodo will go on city1, but useally doesn't stay long. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ and Frodo like to be in the last sections of FlaB 3, it seems so much peacefull there, and there is really no hackers on there. ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ is a killer who fights for the good, as well as WrappedUpFrodo, or as ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ and her friends call her, (W.U.F). ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ is on late or on early, and Frodo useally go'es around looking for her. If you are to see Frodo or ᴀᴍᴎᴇsıᴀ, just be aware that you don't get them started. ;) Category:Killers